


The Clover

by TiradaCheo



Series: Sanders Sides Fics in English [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: But I want to write more about it, HumanAU, It maybe will have more chapters?, M/M, Mutation, Soulmateau, challenge, i don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Normally if you have counter on your wrist you will know when you meet your soulmate. But Virgil won't. It looks like fate just doesn't like him at all.





	The Clover

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfciton I wrote for a challenge. I had four words as prompts and page limit. I'm not sure if I will write something more about it but it is possible so... I don't know yet.

The sunrays broke through the badly drawn curtains and fell on the face of the sleeping figure, brutally tearing them from the sleep. The figure groaned and hid his face in the pillow. To immediately sit down on the bed abruptly, looking around frantically. Violet bangs fell on Virgil’s eyes. He brushed it back, looking at the counter on his wrist. Theoretically, it was supposed to count down to the moment in which he meets a person with whom he was bound by a fate, his soulmate. In practice, by a stupid joke of the same fate or by, how most people would say, genetic mutation, the counter took the form of an ordinary watch with hands. It was not able to fulfill its function, but it served as a very good, universal, damage resistant watch. It looked even realistic.

The watch showed 8:05. The boy sighed heavily, knowing that he is already late for a bus to work. He had to walk. And spring was raging outside. Springs thaws, bird returns, love, flowers and pollen. A lot of pollen. He groaned. This allergy will be responsible for his death someday. Mostly for this reason, he hoped he would wake up in time to catch the bus. The less time he was spending outside, the better. But, of course, he had to overslept. Suddenly, the last alarm clock rang from his phone. If he didn’t want to be late, he had to get up. He dragged himself off the bed and started dressing.

* * *

Virgil walked curled up and cursed spring under his breath. He let himself be fooled by a nice and warm-looking weather and dressed only in a sweatshirt. He didn’t take into account that there is also the wind. As soon as he stepped outside he regretted the selection of clothes but he did not have time to turn back to the fourth floor, look for a jacket and go down again. He had to survive.

The path that he walked was running alongside a shallow river. It was located slightly above the water level, on a small hill. During torrential rains the hill was flooding but fortunately not now. Only that if there was no water, that means plants can grow there. And plants can bloom. It didn’t take long for Virgil to start sneezing.

He wiped his eyes. Suddenly, because of one big sneeze, he tripped, slipped and went straight into the cold river, landing with a loud spout. Sitting in the water, he considered whether it would still be profitable to hurry or if he should just call to his job and inform them that he would be late.

\- Hey! Are you okay?

From the path run to him a tall boy in a red and white jacket with small stripe of a crown. Virgil stared at him, not knowing what to say.

\- Do you understand me? Can you stand up? – The stranger frowned worried.

\- Ah! I mean… Yeah, I can. – Virgil began to rise, but he did not manage to get up, because the boy jumped into the water. Before he knew what is happening, stranger scooped him in his arms and (despite the protests) he brought him to dry land. Totally wet boy covered his face in his hands with embarrassment and did not dare look at the ‘savior’ until he stood on his own feet. The stranger gave him a judgmental look.

\- You are all wet – he said finally. – You should check your watch if it is still working. I saw that you have one but it didn’t look waterproof.

Virgil rolled his eyes but he still automatically gave his wrist quick look even if he knew that everything is fine with the watch/counter. But he was wrong. The second hand froze and Virgil along with it.

\- But this is impossible… - he murmured.

\- Maybe you had a leaky case? – The stranger suggested. – The watches are quite sensitive to water, so…

\- But this is not the watch! This is deformed counter! – Virgil had no idea why he said that, that simply slipped out.

\- Counter? – The boy blinked twice confused. It took him a moment to catch the meaning of Virgil’s statement. – Ah! THAT counter?! But it would mean that… Well, yes!

He rolled up the left sleeve of the jacket, showing the zero counter.

\- It’s now! It’s you! Take it!

He pulled out a four-leaf clover practically out of nowhere. Virgil thoughtlessly took it.

\- I am Roman Clover. I hope that I will bring you only happiness – Roman winked to him. – Just like this clover should.

\- This is… - Virgil started but Roman interrupted him.

\- Charming? Awesome? Fulfill of your dreams? Beautiful clover? Amazing meeting? – He stopped with wide grin when Virgil raised his hand.

\- Totally unexpected. I was sure I don’t have a soulmate – he murmured the last sentence but Roman heard it anyway.

\- How it is possible?! Everyone have someone! I now we have each other! Don’t you think this is incredible?

\- I mean…

\- We are soulmates! My dear, we are perfect match! Fate decides that we should be together, that our relationship will blossom just like flowers during warm spring, that we will make a strong bond based on ours passions and interests and... – Roman was talking in this style for a minute or more. Virgil took a step back. In his opinion, this guy was loud and a little strange. Virgil knows that they are soulmates, they are made for each other, fate can’t be wrong but… He never really liked his fate and its strange sense of humor. He was almost sure that he shouldn’t be with this guy for now… Or like, ever. It’s possible that he thinks like that only now, but, hey, it was a strong feeling. When Clover guy stopped his rant, Virgil took another step back and said:

\- Yeah, I think so… You know what? It was a pleasure to meet you but I have to go to the work… - He continued slowly his escape. He even forgot about water and cold.

\- Now? You are still all wet.

\- I will dry myself there, it’s close. – Now it was not slow anymore. He walked backwards for a moment, keeping his eyes on Roman, but quickly turned and started to run. Roman didn’t expect it, so he did not have time to react otherwise than with a surprised shout:

\- Hey! Wait! Tell me at least what’s your name!

\- Virgil Sanders! – The boy shouted it over his shoulder, accelerating significantly to disappear from sight.


End file.
